Dancing Queen
For the routine, see Dancing Queen (ABBA: You Can Dance). |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1976 |dlc = August 23, 2018 (JDU) August 29, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 4 |dg = / / |mode =Trio |mc = JDU 1A: Gold 1B: Sand Yellow 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Blue Dancefloor Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / to / / |gc = Pink/Turquoise/Cyan |lc = Hot Pink (JD2015) (JDU/''NOW'') |nowc = DancingQueen (JD2015) ABBADancingQueen (Dancefloor Version) |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1)File:DancingQueenCoachesProof.PNGFile:DancingQueenCoachesProof2.png Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Baron (P3) |dura = 3:31 |kcal = 23.5 }} ABBA tarafından "Dancing Queen" 'da tanıtılmak istendi, ancak oyun piyasaya sürülmeden önce kaldırıldı. Daha sonra ve 'e eklendi. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, üç kadından oluşan bir Trio rutinidir. P1 P1 bir kız. Bir örgü içine bağlanmış nane turkuaz bir saçı var, fuşya fırfırlı tek kollu pembe bir tepede. Ayrıca sol bileğinde mor bir bileklik var. Mor şerit yaylar ayrıca fırfırlarda ve uzun şeftali kotunda da görülür. Korosu sırasında saçları pembeye döner, gömleği camgöbeğine döner, kotu macentaya döner. P2 P2 bir kadın. Bir sürü mor kurdeleyle bağlanmış, kabarık pembe bir saçı var. Ayrıca pembe bir tutu ile kolsuz bir şeftali elbisesi ve uzun mor akan yarı şeffaf bir elbise giyer. Elbisesi koro sırasında maviye döner ve tepesi mor ışık rengine döner, tutu ise camgöbeği döner. P3 P3' de bir kız. P1 ile kıyaslandığında benzer bir saç konseptine sahip. Benzer bir üst giyiyor, ancak fırfırlar olmadan. Bunun yerine, beline kuşak gibi görünen büyük mor bir yay takıyor. Ayrıca mor fiyonklu, akıcı bir şeftali elbisesi giyiyor ve sol bileğinin etrafına karanfil bir bant olarak bağlanmış pembe bir kurdele takıyor. Saçları ayrıca koro sırasında pembeye döner ve üst kısmı da mavi olur. Kıyafeti şarap pembesi tonuna, yay kemeri koyu pembe rengine dönüşür. Dancingqueen coach 1.png|P1 Dancingqueen coach 2.png|P2 Dancingqueen coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Rutin, pembe bulutlar, nane renkli bir gökyüzü, aynalar ve disko toplarıyla masal diyarında, bir yatak odasına benziyor. Korolar sırasında sahne bir geceye dönüşür. Gökyüzünden parlayan renkli ışıkların yanı sıra pembe bir ışık görülebilir. Bulutlar alanında parlayan çiçeklerden oluşan bir bahçe de görülebilir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 4 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Sağ elinizi hızla sola koyun. Bu, sağdan sola bir Dalga Altın Hareketidir. Dancingqueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs A-E *Unlimted A-E Trivia *Şarkı, oyunda 20 saniye kısalır. **Bu, sürümü için geçerli değildir. Galeri Game Files Dancingqueen cover generic.png|'' '' DancingQueen Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach DancingQueen Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background DancingQueen banner bkg.jpg| menu banner dancginqueen map bkg.jpg| map background DancingQueen_BC.jpg| cover DancingQueen1024.png| cover Dancingqueen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on and Dancingqueen p2 beta golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Dancingqueen p2 beta diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Dancingqueen p2 jdnow ava.png|P2 s avatar on Dancingqueen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms onstage 2.png|Gameplay photo found in the files Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.jpg|Another gameplay photo In-Game Screenshots DancingQueen jd2016 menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Dancingqueen jd2017 menu old.png|'' '' on the menu (Old) Dancingqueen jd2017 menu new.jpg|'' '' on the menu (New) Dancingqueen jd2017 load old.png| loading screen (Classic, Old) Dancingqueen jd2017 coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Old) Dancingqueen jd2018 load old.png| loading screen (Classic, Old) Dancingqueen jd2018 coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Old) dancingqueen jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dancingqueen jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Dancingqueen jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Promotional Images Dancingqueen jdnow notification.jpg|First notification for the Dancefloor Version (accidentally replaced by the coaches) Tumbum DancingQueen jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the routine (along with Tumbum) Others Dancingqueen jd2015 proof.jpg|Proof from the website Dancingqueencmu iso folder.png|The Community Remix folder Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.gif|Gameplay animation found in the files Dancingqueen lyrics comparison.png|Lyrics comparison Dancingqueen background.PNG|Classic s background Videos Official Music Video Abba - Dancing Queen Dancing Queen (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Танец Just Dance® 2016 (Unlimited) - Dancing Queen (НА ПОДПЕВКАХ) by ABBA (PS Move) Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Dancing Queen by ABBA Just Dance Now Dancing Queen (Beta) 5 stars Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Unlimited Dancing Queen BETA NO HUD References Site Navigation de:Dancing Queen es:Dancing Queen en:Dancing Queen Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:ABBA Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Céline Baron